In This Diary
by Rikki-the-Fox
Summary: CH. 2 UP! Yaoi RyouSeto something weird is going on in Domino something very weird. and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang must find out what's going on! (more yaoi couples in the future i'm taking suggestions) rated for YAOI and Language
1. Flying pans and one freaked out cat!

Rikki: hi all! I'm back and I'm NOT dead  
  
Bakura: Duh!  
  
Rikki: anywhoo I decided to write this story, some odd stuff is going on around Domino city, with the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and they don't know why it's happening.  
  
Yami: warnings: Cursing yaoi (Seto/Ryou for sure, Rikki may add others later) and friendliness towards Tea (if Rikki includes her in this)  
  
Ryou: Disclaimer: Rikki doesn't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, she does, however, own the Millenium Dagger and Seito (Seto's Yami and M. item) and the Millenium armband and Jacan (pronounced like Jason) (Joey's Yami and M. item) though they might not show up in the story *shrug*  
  
By the way I'm listening to my Ataris CD while writing this, so that explains the title, one of their songs is called 'In This Diary' you'd like it (hopefully)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Name translations:  
  
Names I use=names in English version of YGO (Sense it's in Japan their family name is first)  
  
Bakura Ryou=Bakura  
  
YB/Bakura/Yami Bakura=The Evil spirit of the ring (XP I don't like that name)/Yami Bakura  
  
Seto=Seto Kaiba/Kaiba  
  
Kaiba Mokuba= Mokuba Kaiba (he may not show up either..)  
  
Malik Ishtar= (*shudder*) Marik Ishtar  
  
Ishtar=Yami Malik  
  
Kaiba Muto Yugi=Yugi Muto (oooo BIG changes)  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya (are these names backwards.?)/Jono/or I'll slip up (again) and call him Joey=Joey Wheeler  
  
Anzu Mazaki (did I get her last name right?)=Tea Gardener (I might slip up and call her Tea, just know I'll refer to her as both Tea and Anzu)  
  
Hiroto Honda/again I may slip up and call him Tristan= Tristan Taylor (He also may not be here sorry fans of people I may accidentally leave out)  
  
And other people  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
((Me interrupting))  
  
((A/N .WITH an author's note! Oooohhh aahhhhh))  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Also speech' I'll possibly slip up and use that for thoughts, *sarcastically* I have a LOT of self-confidence huh?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Normal POV*~*  
  
Bakura Ryou sat in his living room with his Yami, Bakura. They were watching Jaws and Ryou was scared out of his mind. Ryou was shivering a bit while watching people get killed and what not, while Bakura merely laughed a bit as if he were watching Master of Disguise ((good movie)) rather than a movie about people being killed by a robotic shark.  
  
"MEEP!" Ryou squeaked and he buried himself under the blanket hat they had brought down from Ryou's room.  
  
"Will you Shut. UP?" Bakura yelled at his Hikari as he threw a pillow at the shivering lump.  
  
"Well sor-RY Yami but this is really scary." Ryou said in an offended tone.  
  
"Yeah well you ruin a good scary movie!"  
  
"You want a piece o' me!?" Ryou popped out from under the covers.  
  
"Yes MA'AM!" Bakura retaliated, standing up and smirking in an amused manner.  
  
Ryou scoffed.  
  
"Yeah well YOU WEAR CURLERS TO BED!"  
  
"I DO NOT!" Bakura was 'offended'.  
  
Ryou sighed. "You're right, DAMNIT!"  
  
"Shh!" Bakura looked around, "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear wh-...running water?"  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
" C'mon" Bakura walked up the stairs in near silence, the only noise was he movie and the running water.  
  
"It's coming from the bathroom." Ryou said the blanket draped over his shoulders.  
  
Bakura opened the door.  
  
"How odd" Ryou said, and for good reason. The sink and the bath water nozzles were turned on and water was spilling onto the floor.  
  
All of the sudden the taps started shaking uncontrollably and a rumbling noise rang through the house.  
  
The taps exploded and water came gushing out. Ryou yelped in pain when one of the nozzles ricocheted off of the wall and hit him in the arm.  
  
"Ow.." Ryou rubbed his arm.  
  
Bakura grabbed ryou's uninjured arm and walked out of the way of the water.  
  
Ryou perked up. "Someone's in the kitchen" with that Ryou walked to the kitchen.  
  
"AAH!"  
  
*~*Game Shop a while later*~*  
  
Yami, Yugi, Malik, Ishtar (Yami Malik), Jou, and Kaiba were all lying around the turtle game shop. All teens, all bored, all the time.  
  
"I..am..so..BORED DAMNIT!" Jou (Joey) yelled.  
  
Just then the door in the shop area opened and closed.  
  
"I'll go see who it is" Yugi walked off into the shop, Joey and Kaiba following.  
  
"Sorry we're cl.....o...sed..." Yugi trailed off, for standing in the shop was a soaking bet Yami Bakura holding an equally soaking Ryou. Ryou was limp and Yugi could see a nasty bruise forming on the side of Ryou's head. Bakura had a few bruises too, on his hand, his cheek, probably on his arms and legs too but you couldn't see them.  
  
"What the hell happened man?" Jou asked, a bit shocked.  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm in a bit of pain. So will you invite us in or what?" Bakura asked, panting a bit, he sounded agitated.  
  
"Uh, w.c'mon in" Yugi said. Joey took Ryou from Bakura, who gratefully thanked him.  
  
In the living room Ryou was laying on a chair under a couple of blankets, and Yami Bakura was sitting in a chair, with a blanket over his shoulders as he drank some hot chocolate. It turns out that they were wet because, not only was it the bathroom incident, but it was raining outside, freezing rain.  
  
"So what happened Yb?" Jou asked Bakura.  
  
Bakura sighed. "Well" He explained about the water in the bathroom.  
  
"..but then, Ryou heard someone in the kitchen..."  
  
*~*Flashback Bakura's POV *~*  
  
Ryou looked into the kitchen.  
  
"AAH!!" and screamed. Pots and pans were flying around the room and the kitchen sink tap had also exploded. Ryou's cat was in the middle of all this, every time it tried to crawl away a pan or a pot or some other kitchen item would strike the floor in front of him making the poor feline stay there.  
  
So, naturally, my stupid Hikari just HAS to save his cat. And, contrary to what you may be thinking, he helped the cat and wasn't hurt at all. And than we realized that all of the pots and pans had stopped, suspended in midair. Then they all flew at us at once, almost like someone was throwing them.  
  
*~*Back to the Future*~* ((I don't own that movie, I just had to say that ^_~))  
  
"When they all flew at us one hit Ryou square on the side of his head, so I picked him up and started to run, and, well as you can see I got hit my share of times."  
  
All eyes stared at Bakura as he finished his tale.  
  
"Just when you thought you heard and seen it all, something else happens" Malik said. He looked like he was deep in thought.  
  
"I can't believe it" Yami said, "This is to weird."  
  
"I know what you mean" Kaiba said, he too was deep in thought.  
  
"We should go back and investigate tomorrow," Yugi said.  
  
"But in the meantime." Kaiba said, "Where should Bakura and Ryou stay?"  
  
"They should stay here," Yami said, "Ryou shouldn't be moved more than necessary, he probably got hit more times than Bakura thinks and he's probably going to be sick tomorrow."  
  
"Good point," Malik said.  
  
"For now let's just figure out what could've caused this" Bakura said, taking a sip of hot chocolate. ((O_o now I want some hot chocolate... O_O OH MY RA! I'M TOUCHTYPING!!!!! Not very well but still I'm not looking at the keyboard much. O_o *dies* YB: *starts continuing the story*))  
  
"I have a theory," Malik said, "Two actually"  
  
"Well what are they?" Kaiba asked  
  
"Well, One: Bakura's finally cracked" Everyone glared at Malik a bit but he continued anyway, "Or two: there's a ghost and/r sorcerer in out midst"  
  
"You know, I may not say this much, but Malik's right" Yami said.  
  
"Maybe.." Jou said.  
  
After a while they all went their separate ways, Ryou and Bakura were to share the guest room in the game shop while everyone else was at their home.  
  
*~*Next Day*~*  
  
Everyone was meeting at the game shop to discuss things before going to Ryou's house to further investigate the 'ghost' mishap.  
  
"So is Ryou sick as predicted?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Yup, he has a fever of 102 degrees and needs to stay in bed. He's still asleep but he'll be fine as long as he actually stays in bed." Yami said.  
  
"Witch is a slim to none chance" Bakura said, "he's they type to not ask anyone for help or something because he doesn't, and I quote, 'I don't want to be a burden'" the last part was said in Ryou's exact voice.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"WHAT? You remember back on Duelist Kingdom when "Ryou" challenged you to a friendly duel?"  
  
All who were present at the time nodded.  
  
"Well it was ME, using his voice, very well...it HURT"  
  
Everyone laughed a bit.  
  
Kaiba stood up. "I'm goanna go check on Ryou, you know, see if he's okay. Like, I'll check to see if that ghost isn't following him" Kaiba smirked and walked off.  
  
*~*Upstairs Kaiba's POV*~*  
  
I got up to the guest room and saw Ryou lying on the bed asleep. I smiled a bit. He looks so much like an angel when he sleeps. Even with his cheeks tinted red with his fever.  
  
I felt the cloth that rested on his forehead and realized that it was warm and a bit dry so I took it and got it wet again before placing it back on his face. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned over him and pressed my mouth to his.  
  
Now this wasn't one of those oh-my-god-someone's-goanna-choke kinda kisses. It was more like a long-passionate-kiss-without-a-tongue-war kiss. He moved a bit but he stayed asleep.  
  
"Havin fun Kaiba?" I hear Jou's clues ((like blues clues)) say behind me.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
I straightened up and looked to the doorway.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Yugi was there too, along with Jou, but that wasn't the worst part. Yami Bakura was there.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Did I say 'Oh shit' yet?  
  
Yugi's trying not to laugh, Jou is looking as smug as ever and Bakura is giving me the most murderous looks I've ever received, and I've gotten A LOTTA death looks in my life.  
  
"Uh...w-.I.ya see..uh...I just.." I stammered.  
  
"Ya just what?" Jou said, his face almost splitting in two with that damned grin of his.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Save it Kaiba I know what you were doing," Bakura said as he walked over to me.  
  
"Uh..sorry?" I said a bit sheepishly, "it'll never happen again?"  
  
"I'm not mad at you..." Huh? What?  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"I'm mad at the person you kissed. You see he learned how to fake sleep from me, and you know what?"  
  
"What"  
  
"He was practicing"  
  
Oh SHIT!  
  
A giggle came up from behind me.  
  
We all looked at Ryou, who sat there, looking sick but happy and a little smug at that.  
  
"I will kill you Hikari" Yami Bakura said.  
  
"I know" Ryou smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rikki: so that's it for chappy one! How is it? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you want me to jump in a well? Do you want lassie to save me after that? WELL REVIEW DANGIT!  
  
Bakura: *sighs*  
  
Kaiba and Ryou: *happy*  
  
Jou: *smirk*  
  
Bakura: you suck  
  
Rikki: no I don't *tosses YB into a well* IMPORTANT anyway I need your help, I need an idea for a ghost that used to live in a house that was demolished so Ryou's house could be built. This ghost wants revenge because he/she was IN the house while the house was torn down. Cliché I know, but it fits I'd prefer it if this ghost was a boy but I'll still accept a girl ghost e-mail me with your suggestions witch should include a good profile of the ghost. You know Eye color Hair color hair style clothes height age (living age) possibly how long he/she's been dead. It would also be good if you included a drawn picture of this ghost. Make sure the subject of the e- mail is "In This Diary Ghost" I want it in E-mail so I don't get anonymous reviews with profiles and I can't e-mail them back to tell them if they've won. I probably can't give you a prize. If it's easy to do, like a drawing of a character that I can scan to you than I'll give you a prize. But remember I can't finish this without a ghost. ALSO INCLUDE A GOOD WAY TO STOP THE GHOST! Thank you  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Enter The Ghost

Rikki: HI! Sorry it took me so long to update, damned writers block..  
  
Yami: plus you've been reading Gravitation  
  
YB: and you've been battling writers block, ever so bravely I might add  
  
Ryou: not to mention keeping the fact that you were suffering writers block a secret from you teachers!  
  
Rikki: shut up and read the damned disclaimer.  
  
Ryou: sheesh touchy! Rikki doesn't own ANYTHING! Except this story idea THE GHOST'S CHARACTER IS ALL THANKS TO LADY-RASELEAN! (SP?)  
  
Rikki: WARNING I'm changing the pairing to Ryou/Seto/Bakura ^_^ have a nice day!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Ryou's place Normal POV*~*  
  
Yami, Malik, Bakura, Seto and Ryou, who was still sick and wrapped in a blanket, sat around the living room. To make things interesting I think I'll describe the seating arrangement. Yami was sitting on HIS chair a recliner that was in perfect viewing range of the TV. Seto was sitting on the couch with ryou, who was leaning against him drinking a sunkist. Bakura was sitting on the other side of Seto, sleeping and leaning against said CEO. Malik was sitting on another recliner, looking bored out of his wits as they watched the movie 'Fly Away Home'.  
  
"Remind me why the hell we're watching this movie again," Malik whined, wishing that the VCR would just explode.  
  
"'Cause Ryou, Yugi, and Yami like it, and we're bored out of our skulls anyway," Kaiba stated, just happy to be cuddling Ryou.  
  
"SHHH!" Ryou and Yami both shushed Malik and Seto. It was true, Yami and Ryou loved the movie Fly Away Home.  
  
Just then Bakura woke with a start, looking around the living room. "What's up yami?" Ryou asked, curious, but still sounding sickly.  
  
"I heard something, it sounded like a goose."  
  
"Well DUH we're watching Fly away home here!" Yami said, glaring at the previously mentioned Tomb Robber.  
  
"No you dolt, here. It sounded like a goose was in here," Yami Bakura said, everyone stared at him like he'd grown two more heads.  
  
Just then a Canadian goose flew into the room from the kitchen and landed on Kaiba's lap and started to attack Ryou.  
  
"What the hell?" Ryou yelped as the goose proceeded to try and peck his nose off.  
  
Kaiba used his briefcase (why he had it only heaven knows) to knock the goose over at Yami. Yami pushed it out the window and closed and locked the window to make sure it was gone. It was then that Ryou realized something.  
  
He looked into the Kitchen. "Oh. . . my. . . Ra"  
  
"Eh?" All eyes turned to the kitchen.  
  
There was a flock of Canadian Geese in the kitchen, sitting around a young boy of about 14. Ryou nearly fainted. Kaiba walked over to the boy.  
  
"Excuse me," Kaiba started, "but what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Oh! I'm just playing with my geese and watching how you react to them attacking you!" The boy replied, apparently happy. Suddenly, though, the boys face turned from a picture of happiness to the epitome of anger. "I'm also getting my revenge on YOU!" The boy pointed an accusing finger at Ryou.  
  
"Me? Why?" Ryou looked confused and scared.  
  
"Your ancestor tore down my house in order to build THIS shitty one!"  
  
"That hardly seems like a reason to sic a goose on Ryou," Malik said matter- of-factly.  
  
"You misunderstand," The boy rose to his feet but then started floating about 2 feet in the air. "My sister and I were KILLED when the house was torn down. For, you see, we were IN the house."  
  
Ryou gasped. Kaiba's eyes widened. Malik just 'O_o'ed and Yami just stood, looking pissed off.  
  
"Demo.I didn't kill you." Ryou hesitantly whispered.  
  
"Demo.I made a VOW to kill off your whole family! And I never back down from vows." The ghost mocked ryou's hesitant whisper. "I suppose you must know my name, for it will come to be one that you fear! I am known as Hiroki Nakahara and I will wait for one thousand years to kill you if I have to!" With that Hiroki vanished, as did the geese.  
  
Ryou swayed on his feet, feeling light headed, and promptly fainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SOOOO SORRY IT'S SHORT! I just needed to enter the ghost, plus I can't write anymore I need some help.  
  
I NEED PAIRING SUGGESTIONS!  
  
Pair anyone up. Anyone in the story and anyone that's not YB Seto or Ryou thank you I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. God Help your poor Authoress, please? My...

Rikki: bah, I am SO SORRY for the lack of updates, but I seem to be at a rough patch in this story. I know, you're thinking 'oh god what a loser only at chapter 2 and out of ideas!? What a fucking moron'  
  
No, it's not like that. Ya see I can't think of anything to do next. I've written myself into a hard spot and I can't write my way through it.  
  
It's not writers block. I can write anything but this right now. I just have something I call 'selective writers block' Where you can't think of anything for just one thing.  
  
I will take E-mailed suggestions for what I can do next, on a few conditions.  
  
~The subject of the E-mail must be something along the lines of  
"Suggestions for In This Diary" if not I CAN AND WILL delete it without  
reading it. Okay?  
  
~No suggestions for anything Lemony or Limey. I just can't write many  
things like that okay?  
  
~You can Review and drop suggestions, I may not notice though so it'd be  
a good idea to E-mail it okay?  
  
~I beg of you, please do not use anything like chatspeak okay?  
  
None of that. I hav a gud sugjeshton 4 u.  
  
L337 however is okay, as long as it's only a few words, or there is a  
translation below it.  
  
For instance.  
  
|-|3R3 15 4 5|_|GG35710|\| F0R j00  
  
Traslation: Here is a suggestion for you.  
  
Hee hee, I'm pretty good with l337 speak okay?  
  
Just not too much alright, hun?  
  
I also beg of you not to suggest any bashing. There is no one that I think really diserves it. (except Tea, not Anzu mind you, Tea)  
  
I am taking suggestions for pairings for anyone but Seto and Ryou. Maybe not Bakura unless you suggest he's with Ryou and Seto allright?  
  
Now that that's over with...FF.net does not like Author note chapters anymore. So I will give you part of the story okay?  
  
*~*Meanwhile in a distant land*~*  
  
Monkeys: *dancing*  
  
*~*Elsewhere*~*  
  
Me: *sitting at my computer, banging my head against the desk reapeating over and over the phrase 'Why, Ra, why was my family destined to be screwed by fate!?' (don't ask)  
  
*~*In another place entirely (Domino City, with Bakura Malik and Ryou)*~*  
  
Bakura: *wearing khaki baggy pants and a black shirt that says 'DIE SEAGULLS DIE' in white* Ryou: *dressed the same as Bakura, only his shirt says 'Fuck You ALL!!!'*  
  
Malik: *wearing his normal clothes*  
  
All: *shooting seagulls* ((I don't like seagulls))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Enough of that. I will now repeat the rules for E-mailing suggestions.  
  
~The subject of the E-mail must be something along the lines of "Suggestions for In This Diary" if not I CAN AND WILL delete it without reading it. Okay?  
  
~No suggestions for anything Lemony or Limey. I just can't write many things like that okay?  
  
~You can Review and drop suggestions, I may not notice though so it'd be a good idea to E-mail it okay?  
  
~I beg of you, please do not use anything like chatspeak okay?  
  
Also, please don't blow off this suggestion thinking that lotsa other people'll help. They won't. Look at the amout of reviews I have! Not many. Please, help out a poor young girl who needs to get a life.  
  
Please?  
  
Bakura: Aw, c'mon help this damned bith out or she'll never stop whining!  
  
Rikki: *nods* 


End file.
